Beware the Omens
by yasha012
Summary: Sequel to "I Will Always Love You". WARNING: If you have not read "I Will Always Love You", do NOT read this! One-shot.


She never meant to hurt him.

She'd always thought she loved him. But now… now she knew better. She hadn't loved him. At least, not at first. She'd just felt sorry for him. It had taken her a long time to realize that.

How could she mistake those feelings for love?

She did care for him, though. He was her closest friend. He was practically her brother. She really hadn't meant to hurt him…

What was she supposed to do now?

She'd _cheated_ on him. She'd never regretted anything more than that. She'd tried to apologize, but she hadn't said a word. She hadn't known what to say… He was never supposed to find out. Especially not like that. Every day that she spent without him was horrible. She'd never felt so alone…

She really did love him.

Despite the way she'd felt before. About three months before she had been discovered, she'd realized what her true feelings were. But she knew it too late. He was gone. He'd left, and god only knew where he'd gone. He had so many hiding places, places where he used to go to escape his abusive, drunken parents. Many of them were outside of the city, but she didn't know specifically where they were. She had a feeling he was at one of those places. But which one? And where was it?

She still talked to him sometimes. She called him, asked how he was doing, made small talk. He never said anything, and that worried her. She knew he wasn't really much of a talker, but he'd never had a problem talking to her. That is, after they'd started dating. But now… Was he angry with her? She knew he had every right to be. If she were him, she'd be furious… But she wasn't him, and she knew it took a lot to make him angry. Then again… She'd, figuratively speaking, ripped his heart out, put it through a paper shredder, crushed it, and stomped on it until there was nothing left to break. She felt so horrible…

He'd stopped answering the phone a few weeks ago. At first, she kept calling anyway, left messages asking him to call her back. He never did. Eventually, she stopped calling. She'd stopped calling because she couldn't bear his silence any longer. She couldn't stand being ignored. Especially by him… It hurt so badly… She could only imagine how bad it was for him.

She sighed softly as she quickly made her way back to her apartment. The sky was gray and heavy with clouds. It looked like it was going to rain, and she definitely didn't want to get wet. She was in such a hurry to get inside that she almost missed the piece of paper sitting on her welcome mat. It was a plain white piece of paper that had been folded in half. It looked like it had been hurriedly placed there, as if whoever had left it didn't want to be caught by her. She picked it up and quickly headed inside. She kicked her shoes off by the door and dropped her purse on her small coffee table. She took off her coat, hung it up on her coat rack before finally sitting down on the couch and turning her attention to the note. She unfolded and instantly felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew that handwriting anywhere…

_Dear Kagome,_

_God, I've missed you. I know you're probably mad at me. I've been acting like a total jerk lately. I shouldn't have ignored you like that, and I'm sorry. I know you're with Koga now, but I still have to say it. Kagome, I love you. I've never stopped loving you. I promise I won't do anything to your relationship. The last thing I want is to ruin this for you. _

_Kagome, I want you to do me just one favor. Please. Stay happy. Your happiness matters more to me than anything else. If you were to get hurt somehow by _any_ guy… then my world really will have ended. _

_I'm really sorry Kagome. I'm so, so sorry. I know you'll never forgive me for what I'm going to do. You won't like it at all. Please don't ask me what it is. I'm never telling anyone. It's better that you don't know. You'll be happier that way. Please Kagome. Please, just this once, listen to me. I promise you'll be so much happier not knowing._

_I love you Kagome. I love you more than life itself. I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens. I hope we can at least still be friends, despite what's happened. Can we Kagome? I understand if you don't want to, but if you do, then I'm happy. _

_I miss you. I hope we can see each other again someday, even if we have to wait a thousand years. At least by then we'd be in heaven._

_Goodbye Kagome. I really am sorry…_

Kagome was frantic. What could he possibly be doing that was so bad? She didn't waste any time. She couldn't afford to wait any longer. She had a very bad feeling. Some people said storm clouds were bad omens, warning of tragedy and despair. Her mother had always warned her…

_Beware the omens._

She shook those thoughts from her head as she stood up. She threw her coat back on, slipped her feet back into her shoes and went outside. She ran to the nearest bus station and quickly got a ride. She went over to his small apartment to talk to him, only to discover that he'd moved out the day he'd found out about her short, lust filled relationship with the person who had somehow become his best friend. Growing even more worried, she got on another bus and headed to the mountains. He had a small cabin there, one that looked like it had been built from scratch. She'd discovered it completely by accident one day in high school, and was thankful that she still remembered where it was.

After about an hour, she finally made it. She knocked on the door a few times. Her knocks were met with silence. She tried again. When she still didn't get an answer, she tried opening the door. It was locked. Thinking fast, she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and bent it out of shape. She stuck one end in the lock and began moving it around. After a few moments, it finally unlocked.

A feeling of dread washed over her as she went inside. It was dark and eerily silent, and she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling she'd gotten when she'd gone to check up on her grandfather at his house only to find him half dead from a severe heart attack. She swallowed hard and slowly looked around. There wasn't much of anything in the single room, and she was clearly alone. She was about to turn and leave when she suddenly saw a door. It was on the opposite side of the room and covered in shadows. She almost didn't notice it. The horrible feeling that she had got worse with each step she took toward that door. Her mind was screaming at her one single word in a constant, terrifying loop that never seemed to end.

_Death._

When she finally reached the door, she slowly reached out and tried to open it. It was locked too, just like the front door. She grabbed her pin again, but stopped before she did anything. Something was telling her not to unlock that door. Not to go in. He'd practically _begged_ her not to try to figure out what he was doing. Perhaps she should have heeded his warning… With a shaky breath, she reached out again and unlocked the door. She was trembling by the time she opened the door. She slowly pushed it open and reached blindly for the light switch.

A horrified, terror-filled shriek escaped her lips. Her legs gave out from underneath her and she slowly sank down to the ground, her body numb with shock. She stared blankly at the ground, her eyes locked on the pool of blood that she was very nearly sitting in. Without any warning, she began to sob. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, silently cursing the world and everything in it. A heartbroken wail sounded from her as one single, horrible thought passed through her mind.

_'Dead… He's dead because of me…'_


End file.
